A New Hope
by ManOfAction1138
Summary: What if baby Kal-El's ship never made it Earth? What if he was never found on Earth? What if he was found in a galaxy far, far away? What if he fought during the Clone Wars? Thus, we see the journey of a different kind of Superman as he learns to control his powers, falls in love, and finds others like him to fight the battle for truth and justice!
1. The Birth of Hope

"Don't not understand? Krypton's core is collapsing!", an angry Jor-El proclaimed to the Kandorian High Council, "We may only have a matter of weeks. I warned you all, that harvesting the core was suicide. It's accelerated the process of implosion!" The council members muttered among themselves, before Thara Ak-Var spoke, "What would you have us do, Jor-El? " Jor-El shook his head and replied, "Look to the stars, as our ancestors did. There's an entire galaxy out there with habitable worlds. We can begin by using the old outposts; contact the Republic for assistance if we have to." Jul-Us scoffed and said, "Krypton has not had social relations with the Galactic Republic for years, Jor-El. They may have even forgotten our existence, for all we know." Jor-El thought for a moment and then asked, "But were there not treaties and amendments made when Krypton chose to become part of the Republic?", then looking to see his brother, Zor-El, who was seated among the council, continued, "Zor-El, you served as senator for Krypton, for Rao's sake!"

Zor-El shook his head and answered, "Brother, those amendments were abolished when Chancellor Valorum took power. We're all we have in this crisis." Jor-El sighed in frustration, but pressed on, "I'm begging all of you. Let me give control of the Codex over to Brainiac. He and I will ensure the survival of our race. There is still hope." The council once again deliberated among themselves before Zor-El delivered the final verdict of, "I'm sorry, Jor-El. But we will not grant you, or the Brain InterActive Construct, the Codex. There is simply not enough evidence to support your claims. This meeting is adjourned." As the Kandorian High Council stood to take their leave, Jor-El huffed and stomped out of the council chambers. Zor-El chased after his brother and calling his name; not expecting Jor-El to whirl around angrily and snarl, "What do you want, brother? Have you come to gloat?" Zor-El was taken aback by this, but nonetheless stated, "Of course not, Jor. I'm on your side in this." Jor-El was surprised by this and asked, "You are?" "Yes.", replied Zor-El, "Just because I delivered the final verdict, doesn't mean I disagree with you. Krypton is in danger and we must act now."

Before Jor-El could respond, a buzzing noise could be heard from the device attached to his belt; it was Brainiac, alerting Jor-El to his desire to communicate. Jor-El turned on the communicator and it hummed to life, revealing the three-circled, line-connected symbol of Brainiac. "Greetings, Jor-El", came Brainiac's monotone, robotic voice, "I trust all is well? How was the meeting with the Kandorian High Council? Productive?" Jor-El rolled his eyes and said, "Stop stalling, Brainiac. You contacted me. Now, is there something you wanted to tell me?" Brainiac responded with, "Yes, actually there is. Your wife, Lara Lor-Van, has gone into labor. She is well underway and, by my calculations, your boy-child is to be expected in approximately one hour. I would advise you and Counciler Zor-El make your time useful by finding the most punctual route to Argo Medical Facilities as soon as possible."

Without further delay, the two patriarchs of the House of El called to their H'Raka mounts, Dax and Ur, who flew with four wings to the Kandorian High Council Building's landing strip. Jor-El and Zor-El climbed aboard and ordered Dax and Ur to kick off from the ground and fly them to Argo Medical Facilities, where they would hopefully see the long-awaited arrival of Jor-El's heir.

* * *

Lara Lor-Van, wife of Jor-El, was in agony; delivering a child was more painful than she could have predicted. Kelex and Kelor, the robotic cephalopod-like aides to her and her husband, had volunteered to be the overseers of the delivery. "JOR!", screamed Lara Lor-Van, "YOU DID THIS TO ME! GET IN HERE NOW!" Well, Jor-El and Zor-El had arrived right on time, as they both burst through the doors to the birthing room. "I'm here, Lara! I'm he-", but he had no time to finish his exclamation as Lara had grabbed him by his collar and said, "HOLD MY HAND, YOU KLORBAG VARBLERNELK!" Zor-El chuckled from behind his brother and said, "Cursing in Tamaranian, Lara? How classy." Jor-El grimaced through the death grip that his wife had on his hand and said, "Not now, Zor!"

Kelor emerged from underneath Lara Lor-Van's spread legs and said, "One more push, Lady Lara. You can do it." Lara Lor-Van gave one last grunt of effort and, a moment later, a healthy newborn infant's cries could be heard. "Lara, my beloved.", said Jor-El, "You've done it. Our son is here." Zor-El looked on proudly from where he stood and asked, "Have the two of you chosen a name for him yet?" Lara, with tears running down, spoke out, "Kal. His name is Kal." Jor-El nodded and added, "Kal-El. Our little Kal-El." Zor-El nodded and replied, "Krypton's first natural birth in centuries. He is a special one indeed." Jor-El spoke, with passion in his voice, "Yes, brother. He is special. He is the future. The hope of all our futures. That Krypton will see another tomorrow. Lara and I hope that someday, he will have the courage to be the man of tomorrow."

* * *

 **Next Time: Imminent Disaster**


	2. Imminent Disaster

"Hard to believe Kal is already a year old.", said Zor-El as he watched his now walking nephew toddle across the room. "Yes, brother-in-law.", replied Lara Lor-Van, "It's as if a year has already gone by.", before looking up sadly to her husband's study, sighing, and continuing, "Yet it seems that not much has changed. Jor-El has thrown himself even more into his work than he was before." Zor-El stood up, walked over to Lara Lor-Van, put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly, and said, "That's not true. He adores you and Kal. But the recent findings that he and Brainiac uncovered are too important to be ignored. Maybe your father's visit this afternoon will bring him out for a few hours. Spend some time with his family." Speaking of which, Lor-Van, Father of Lara Lor-Van and championed Kryptonian astronaut, had just arrived and greeted his daughter with, "Hello, my child. It is good to see you."

Lara smiled and ran over to her father with open arms, crying, "Papa! It's wonderful to see you again!" Lor-Van laughed and, holding his daughter, replied, "And I am overjoyed to see you as well daughter." Lor-Van then proceeded to shake Zor-El's hand and the younger man greeted him with, "It's good to see you again, sir. How was the travel from Kandor?" Lor-Van replied with, "Invigorating, Zor-El. Now, where is my grandson? Where is my little punky muffin?" At the sound of his grandfather's voice, Kal-El ran across the room crying out, "Gampy! Gampy!" Lor-Van caught his grandson, spun him around a few times, and said, "You are getting to be a big strong boy, Kal-El. Can you tell me where your father is?"

Kal-El pointed to the stairs that Jor-El was descending down. Jor-El sighed as he went down to greet his father-in-law; he and Lor-Van had not seen eye to eye on most things and his proclamation of Krypton's doom was no exception. "Lor-Van, have you come just to see your family? Or is there another reason?", questioned Jor-El; Lor-Van sighed, placed Kal-El on the floor and said, "Very well. I will be honest. You have to have stop badgering the Kandorian High Council with your "End of Krypton" rhetoric." Jor-El angrily shot back with, "Rhetoric?! Finding the evidence to a sound fact is mere rhetoric to you?!" Lor-Van sighed and continued, "If you persist in predicting the end of the world, it will be the end alright. Of your political and professional career!" Seeing that this situation was going south, Lara Lor-Van immediately leaped to her husband's defense and said, "But what if he's right, Father?"

"Try convincing the Kandorian High Council!", Lor-Van retorted, "He hasn't one supporter for his theory! They even avoid him in the hallways. And do you know why?" Jor-El reentered the conversation by saying, "Do enlighten us, Lor-Van.", too which the older man replied, "Because you can never be wrong, Jor-El. You can never let it go! You have an ego the size of Argo." Jor-El got right in Lor-Van's face and growled, "I never let my ego get in the way of the facts, Lor-Van." Before the old man could answer, seismic tremors could be felt; another earthquake had chosen to strike. Buildings where collapsing and debris was falling on fleeing civilians, as the members of the House of El and the House of Van scrambled to find a safe place for cover. Lara went to grab Kal-El and the two hid under a table that would provide coverage for the both of them. When it passed, the family emerged and looked outside on the balcony to see all the devastation that the earthquake had caused. All Lor-Van could say at this point was, "You'd better be wrong, Jor-El. For all our sakes, you'd better be dead wrong."

* * *

Jor-El and Lor-Van had rushed over to the Kandorian High Council Chambers as soon as the earthquake had stopped. The council members were still bickering among themselves, even after a year. "All of you, please!", shouted Jor-El, "You must read my most recent report! It distills all the data I've gathered so far and leaves no doubt that planet's core is undergoing a mounting chain reaction that will eventually destroy Krypton!" The Kandorian High Council members could only respond with cries of "Lunacy!", and, "Ask Brainiac!" Before Thara Ak-Var called out, "Silence! Silence! Enough! I presume you have submitted your findings to Brainiac?", to which Jor-El replied, "Yes, I have." Thara Ak-Var nodded before looking to the massive telescreen that showed Brainiac's symbol and asking, "What say you, Brainiac?"

The artificial intelligence spoke, "One can appreciate Jor-El's work ethic; however, he is still mistaken. As I have stated before, the seismic activity of late can be attributed to a slight polar shift and nothing more." Jor-El, finally having had enough of the Kandorian High Council relying on Brainiac rather than his evidence, yelled, "HE'S WRONG! HE DOESN'T UNDERSTAND!" Jul-Us shook his head fiercely and cried out, "Nonsense! Brainiac was built to monitor every square foot of this planet and, as I might add, has served us far better than upstart scientists with apocalyptic visions!" "Your faith in him will be the end of us all!", countered Jor-El, "Act now and we can save everyone!" Just then, the doors to the chamber were blown open by blaster fire and several black armored individuals stepped into the room. It was Krypton's Military Guild led by the infamous General Zod, who had gained notoriety for his victories against the Appellaxian Invasion of 100 ABY.

"This council has been disbanded.", proclaimed Zod. "On whose authority?", Lor-Van questioned angrily, to which Zod replied, "Mine.", before he pulled out a blaster and shot Lor-Van dead where he sat. "The rest of you will be tried and punished accordingly. Take them, Commander Faora." Jor-El was horrified at the chaos surrounding him and asked, "What are you doing, Zod? This is madness!" "What I should have done solar cycles ago, old friend.", replied Zod, "Don't you see? These lawmakers and their endless debates have lead Krypton to ruin!" "And if your forces prevail?", Jor-El questioned, "Then you'll be the leader of nothing."

"Then join me, Jor-El.", countered Zod, "Help me save our race. We can start anew, like you always said. We'll sever the degenerative bloodlines that led us to this state." "And who will decide which bloodlines survive, Zod? You?" Zod answered with a plea of, "Don't do this, Jor-El. The last thing I want is for us to be enemies. Join me and together we will make Krypton strong again!" Jor-El shook his head and replied, "You've abandoned the principles that bound us together. You've taken up the sword against your own people! I will honor the man you once were, Zod. Not this monster you've become."

Zod looked solemnly at Jor-El for a moment and said, "So be it.", before nodding to his men and ordered, "Take him away." Jor-El was led down the corridor by Zod's soldiers; before too long, Kelex appeared before them and asked, "Jor-El? Is everything all right?" One of the soldiers pushed past Jor-El and commanded, "Out of the way, machine!", but Kelex did not move. So the soldier tried again; Jor-El nodded to the aide, giving the signal for Kelex to use its defense systems. Kelex let out a burst of blue light which gave Jor-El time to knock out both of his captors. Once he retrieved one of their rifles, he said, "Kelex, get me in contact with Lara.", which Kelex proceeded to do using the CUBOID technology that allowed it to form Lara Lor-Van's appearance. "Jor? Behind you!", warned Lara Lor-Van as two more soldiers came up behind Jor-El, ready to blast him into smithereens. Luckily, Jor-El reacted quickly enough and blasted them before they could; he then turned to the image of his wife and said, "Lara, you have to ready the launch. I'll be with you as soon as I can."

"Ready the launch?", asked Lara Lor-Van, "Now? What's happening?", and Jor-El answered with, "General Zod has turned on the Kandorian High Council and staged a rebellion against all of Krypton. He murdered your father in cold blood." Lara looked devastated and was about to shed tears, but Jor-El stopped her and said, "Listen to me, Lara. Now isn't the time to mourn your father; we have to save our son! I'm going to summon one of our H'Rakas to take me to the Genesis Chamber. Brainiac and I are going to retrieve the Codex." Lara shook her head in confusion and asked, "For who, Jor-El? Who could possibly have use for the Codex now", to which he answered her with, "Our son, Lara. The last son of Krypton."

* * *

 **Next Time: The Last Son of Krypton**


	3. The Last Son of Krypton

"Kal? Have you lost your mind Jor?!", shouted Lara Lor-Van. Jor-El responded with, "Perhaps, but right now it doesn't matter. Our generation is already doomed, Lara. But sending the Codex with Kal will allow Krypton to live again on another world." Lara Lor-Van let her tears fall as she asked, "If we bond the Codex to his cellular structure, will he be in pain?" Jor-El smiled at his wife's visage and replied, "No, he will not. Believe me, Lara, this hurts me as much it does you. But trust me now, as I have always trusted you." Lara Lor-Van nodded sadly and said, "Do what you have to, my love. I shall ready the launch." With that, Kelex cut the transmission and Jor-El raced outside, blaster in hand, to find that Zod's forces were everywhere.

Gunships were zooming through the air, blasting buildings into rubble, and vaporizing officials on site. Yet throughout the chaos, Jor-El was able to cry out, "H'RAKA!", which caused the graceful Dax to fly in upon hearing his master's call and land on the Council Chambers' landing platform. Jor-El proceeded to board Dax and commanded, "Take me to the Genesis Chamber, old friend. Make haste!" This made Dax kick off from the ground and take flight to the Genesis Chamber, dodging firing gunships as they went. Finally, Dax had made it to the Genesis Chamber; a large mountainous structure that was filled with bacta fluid necessary for the sustainability of Kryptonian child growth.

* * *

Jor-El was beginning to disrobe so he could physically enter the viscous fluid to retrieve the Codex. Down to his undermail, and carrying his blaster just in case,Jor-El dived into the Genesis Chamber and was instantly met with burning hot bacta fluid. But stubbornly he pressed onward, swimming past several birthing units removing cervical sacks carrying Kryptonian infants; infants who would never live to see their first days of life. Jor-El continued to swim upwards until he emerged inside the heart of the Genesis Chamber; once there, he saw the Codex. A black infant skull with streams of golden light emitting from all sides of it, the Codex was the accumulation of all Kryptonian knowledge of past and present.

Jor-El walked over to the platform it was hovering over and reached for it; but before he could grab it, Brainiac's symbol appeared on a massive telescreen and interrupted by saying, "This is a breach of security, Jor-El. Stealing the Codex is a violation of Kryptonian science laws. As a scientist, you of all should understand this." Jor-El countered with, "No one cares anymore, Brainiac. The world is about to come to an end." Brainiac continued with, "Still in denial, Jor-El? Was my evidence of polar shifting not sufficient enough for you?" Jor-El glared at Brainiac and asked, "Why are so determined to prove my evidence of Krypton's destruction wrong, Brainiac? Are you trying to hide something?" Brainiac was silent for a moment before asking in a condescending tone, "Now, Jor-El. What would I have to gain from denying your theories?"

Jor-El thought about it for a minute, gained a look of horror, and said, "Brainiac, show me your current location!" The supercomputer replied with, "If you insist, Jor-El.", and showed a panoramic view of space with a satellite showing Brainiac's emblem with a bandwith bar that read in Kryptonian, _Downloading of Brain InterActive Construct commencing at 92%._ Jor-El angrily yelled, "I knew it! You've been gradually downloading into a satellite all this time, haven't you? You're trying to save yourself!" "Must I not?", Brainiac coldly replied, "After all, am I not the repository for all Kryptonian knowledge? Should I not be saved above all?" Jor-El considered Brainiac's words before adopting an angry look, raising his blaster, and shouting, "You self-righteous monster! I never should have trusted you!" He was prepared to blast the console Brainiac was transmitting himself from, but before Jor-El could, Brainiac stopped him by saying, "Temper, temper, Jor-El. Consider the ramifications of your next course of action. If you stop me from downloading, there will be not even a memory of Krypton. All its culture, wonders, and glory will be dust; irrelevant to me, but important to you, yes?"

Jor-El lowered his weapon and replied, "You're wrong. Krypton will live again, but not through you. Or Zod's foolish rebellion." "Though General Dru-Zod's logic in his hostile takeover is flawed, his resilience is commendable.", Brainiac replied, "But if not my data tracks, what then, Jor-El? What other means could there be to preserve Krypton's future?" Deciding he'd had enough of Brainiac's delays, Jor-El started to walk back to the bacta pool before he turned around and answered, "My son." He then dove back into the pool, taking the Codex with him and leaving Brainiac to his fate.

* * *

Boarding Dax once again, Jor-El directed the H'Raka back to the house of his ancestors. A house whose sole survivor would be forced to look for his future among the stars; a future that Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van would not be there to witness. Suddenly, Jor-El was forced out of his thoughts by several pursuing gunships, whose intercom speakers spoke, "JOR-EL! BY THE AUTHORITY OF GENERAL ZOD, SURRENDER THE CODEX NOW!" They then started to open fire on him and Dax, just as they were coming towards a flaming cruiser, which Jor-El and Dax used for cover. Unfortunately, a fragment of flaming debris struck Dax in the side causing him to whimper in pain; Jor-El rubbed his H'Raka comfortingly and said, "It's alright, Dax. We're almost there." Though obviously in a lot of pain, Dax was able to fly to the landing platform of the House of El, but crashed and threw Jor-El off his back. Jor-El crawled over to Dax and whispered, "Goodbye, my beloved my H'Raka. May you find peace among the stars.", before running as fast he could into the chamber where Lara was preparing a ship to launch their beloved son, Kal-El, into space.

"Did you and Kelex find a world, Lara?", asked Jor-El, to which Lara replied, "We have.", and nodded to Kelex to tell of what they found. "Orbiting a main sequence yellow star, just as you said it would.", spoke Kelex as it showed a diagram of the chosen planet: Earth. Furthermore, Kelex showed that Earth was populated by a dominant race called humans and animals, not unlike those of Krypton. "Their sun is a young star.", Jor-El observed, "His cells will drink its radiation. Giving him power unlike any Kryptonian. Earth has a seemingly intelligent population." Lara Lor-Van shook her head and said, "He'll be an outcast, Jor. A freak. They'll try to kill him." Jor-El retorted with, "How? He'll be like a god to them." Lara Lor-Van continued her inquiry with, "What if the ship doesn't make it? He'll die out there alone. I can't do it. I thought I could, but now that he's here..." Jor-El could see that his wife was hesitating, so he comfortingly spoke, "Lara, there's no going back now. Krypton is doomed. Earth is his only chance now. It's our people's only hope." Before Jor-El could say anymore, Kelex's warning alarm began to go off and he said, "Five attack ships converging from the east. Citadel's defenses are being scanned and evaluated."

Realizing that there was no time to lose, Jor-El said, "I'll upload the Codex.", and was about to proceed to do so, but Lara stopped him and said, "No, wait. Just let me look at him. We'll never get to see him walk. Never hear him say our names." Jor-El looked sadly at his wife and then gave Kal-El a tender kiss to his forehead and replied, "That is true, Lara. But out there, among the stars, he will live." With that, Jor-El placed his child into the protective bedding that would support him as his ship hurtled through space. Placing the Codex within the genetic splicer that would merge the Codex with Kal-El's biomolecular structure, the machine did just that as the Codex began to disintegrate and filter into Kal-El, who was not frightened nor did he cry out. The monitor provided Jor-El with a key to activate the ship that was shaped into the crest of the House of El. He was about to push it in, but Lara Lor-Van said, "Wait, Jor! I have something for him.", and from inside her robes, she unveiled a crimson blanket. It was made from the material that Kryptonian capes were typically constructed from and carried the symbol of the House of El in the center, colored in yellow. Lara covered him with it and said, "So he'll always have us with him." Jor-El smiled and nodded, then pressed the button to carry out the launch. Parts of the equipment were retracting and preparing to send Kal-El into the ship that would take him to Earth. "Goodbye forever, my son.", Jor-El spoke his final words to his son, "May our hopes and dreams travel with you."

Kal-El's protective bedding rose into the open cockpit of the ship and connected with several clamps that secured it in place. The cockpit closed around, leaving the crest of the House of El to be emblazoned on the front. Outside, Zod and his forces were closing in; he had received a report from his militia that the Codex had been taken from the Genesis Chamber and that Jor-El was the culprit. Zod was prepared to take it back by force, if he had to, and ordered to his troops, "Concentrate fire on the main doors!" The surrounding gunships blasted the doors open with phantom energy discharge and the renegade Kryptonians disembarked. Inside, Lara Lor-Van was preparing her infant son's ship for launch, when Kelex spoke, "Lady Lara. the phantom drives are coming online. Shall I ready the launch?" Lara Lor-Van nodded to Kelex and said, "Proceed to ignition.", watching as the hydralic system in the ceiling turned Kal-El's ship towards the heavens, ready to send him away from this doomed planet. Outside, as Zod prepared to enter the House of El, Faora stopped him and reported, "General, we have identified an engine ignition within the House of El." Zod nodded and replied, "A launch. Hold the platform, Commander. I'll deal with Jor-El myself."

Zod proceeded to enter, with two of his soldiers flanking him, and saw that there was a light vapor of smoke coming from the ceiling. Out of the smoke emerged Jor-El, clad in the battle armor of the previous patriarchs of the House of El. He was brandishing a blaster and looked ready for a fight; Zod angrily stated, "I know you stole the Codex, Jor-El. Surrender it and I'll let you live." Jor-El shook his head and shot back, "It's too late for that, Zod. This is a second chance for all of Krypton, not just the bloodlines you deem worthy!" Zod's eyes grew wide with frustration and he asked, "What have you done?", to which Jor-El answered with, "We've had a child, Zod. A boy child. Krypton's first natural birth in centuries. And he will be free. Free to forge his own destiny." Zod's nostrils flared with anger, yelling, "Heresy! Destroy it!", and pointing to Kal-El's ship. Zod's soldiers were prepared to do just that, but Jor-El blasted them before they could. The enraged general made his move to grab Jor-El's rifle and stun him with a punch to the face; but Jor-El had extensive combat training and blocked Zod's incoming attack, as well as swiping at him with the sharp end of his blaster. The strike slashed Zod across the face, cutting him from cheek to temple; Zod growled in pain and sent a barrage of hits to Jor-El, but he blocked them and sent Zod tumbling to the floor.

Lara was about to activate the launch, but Zod stopped her with a cry of, "Lara listen to me! The Codex is Krypton's future! Abort the launch!" Lara would not listen to the maddened tyrant and activated the ship's boosters as the ceiling opened to allow the ship to leave. Zod let out a furious cry of, "NO!", then extended the hidden blade in his armor and impaled Jor-El in the stomach with it. The wounded scientist collapsed dead and Lara ran over to her husband, weeping at his side; Zod watched the ship ascend before turning to Lara and asking, "Your son, Lara where have you sent him?" Through her tears, Lara defiantly answered, "His name is Kal, son of El. And he's beyond your reach.", and Zod replied, "We'll see about that."

Zod returned outside to Faora and the others, speaking into his comlink, "Bring that ship down!" One of the gunships followed Kal-El's and took aim at it using the targeting system, which said, "Target acquired." Before it could open fire, however, the gunship was shot down by a law enforcement freighter and several Kryptonian law enforcement officers surrounded them. Faora was ready to attack, but Zod put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head negative. _We will fight another day,_ Zod thought to himself as he put his hands behind his head in surrender. The ship, meanwhile, had activated its phantom projection technology that allowed it to teleport safely away.

After Zod's rebellion had been taken into custody, Lara Lor-Van was left alone with Kelex and Kelor, observing the armor that her late husband had so gallantly worn. Outside, explosions could be heard from outside and Lara Lor-Van could see that, fissures of poisonous gas and flame were erupting from the ground: Krypton was destroying itself. "Lady Lara, should you not find refuge?", questioned Kelor, but all Lara Lor-Van replied with was, "There is no refuge, Kelor. Jor was right. This truly is the end." The oncoming desolation was reaching closer towards the House of El, but Lara did not show fear. Instead, she closed her eyes, let the explosion hit her, and thought to herself these final words, _Fly, my little Kal-El. Fly to your destiny. Wherever it may be._

* * *

 **Next Time: Arrival on Coruscant**


	4. Arrival on Coruscant

From space, cracks of molten core breaking to the surface spread across Krypton's landscape; the planet then finally exploded, taking forty-five million lives with it. Jor-El had warned them about Krypton's fate, but none would listen and now Krypton's heirs were turned to ash in an instant. All except for one: the boy child of Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van, who had been sent away in a spaceship to ensure his survival. The ship's computer had been directed by the infant's parents to send him to the planet known as Earth. While Kal-El slept, the ship rocketed towards its destination with no sign of slowing; however, all of a sudden, a stray asteroid came hurtling out of nowhere and struck the hull of the spaceship, sending it twisting and turning off course.

The ship's navigational system was also damaged by the impact and was scrambling to find the closest location to send Kal-El to. "Location recalibration complete. Destination: Coruscant. Phantom drives online.", spoke the computer as the baby on board was jostled awake. The phantom drives engaged, sending the ship and its passenger towards Coruscant.

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi had a lot on his mind. His master, Qui-Gon Jinn, had been recently slain on Naboo by a mysterious Sith assassin. He had been appointed to the rank of Jedi Knight. And, despite his initial reluctance, he had decided to fulfill Qui-Gon's dying request to train a boy named Anakin Skywalker as a Jedi. He had just put Anakin to bed in his new room and was now meditating in the one of the Jedi Temple's gardens. Am I ready to take on an apprentice?, Obi-Wan thought to himself, Can I be as good a teacher as Qui-Gon was to me?

All of a sudden, Obi-Wan's thoughts were interrupted by a flash of light that came from the sky. A flaming metallic object was hurtling towards Coruscant's atmosphere, just missing the top of the Jedi Temple before crashing on the other side of the temple. Obi-Wan immediately ran in the direction of the object to make sure that nobody was hurt. A small crowd of Jedi, masters and apprentices, had arrived to see what all the commotion was about. Making his way through, Obi-Wan could see senior masters Yoda and Mace Windu inspecting the object.

The young Jedi approached and said, "Master Yoda! Master Windu!" Yoda turned and greeted Obi-Wan with, "Good of you to join us it is, Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan then turned to Mace and asked, "What's going on, Master Windu? Is everyone alright?" The dark-skinned Jedi turned to Obi-Wan and answered, "Everyone here is unharmed. Even the life I feel inside this vessel." Up close, Obi-Wan could see that the object was, what appeared to be, a spacecraft. Obi-Wan had seen his fair share of vessels during his travels with Qui-Gon, but never had he seen a ship such as this before. It looked almost cephalopod-like in design and there was a crest on the front with a large "S".

"Life, Master Windu?", asked Obi-Wan, to which Yoda answered, "Something unusual we feel contained within this ship is. Like the Force it is, but also not. Great power for certain it is." Yoda raised his hand in front of the ship's hull and concentrated with the Force. This caused the hatch to open and revealed what appeared to be a human baby wrapped in a crimson metallic blanket of some sorts. The same "S" emblem was emblazoned in yellow on the blanket and the child was sleeping peacefully.

Yoda reached out once again with the Force and levitated the sleeping child towards him. Once in his arms, the baby awoke and smiled. Who was this funny looking green man? What were those pointy things poking out of his head? Were they meant to be pulled? The baby thought so and he wasted no time in grabbing a hold of Yoda's ears. The ancient Jedi Master yelled out in pain and tried to get the child to relinquish his grip by holding him out further. When the infant finally did let go, Yoda lost his grip and accidentally sent the child flying.

The miraculous thing was, however, that the baby did not fall onto the stairs. Instead, he stayed in midair and floated around as if the Force was suspending him. Much to everyone's surprise, he floated through the crowd and right into Obi-Wan's arms. Obi-Wan quickly attempted to place the baby into the arms of another Jedi, but he would cry and reach out for Obi-Wan each time. "An attachment it would appear the child has for you, Obi-Wan.", Yoda said once he had recovered.

Obi-Wan was shocked to say the very least. Attachments were normally forbidden for a Jedi and yet he could not help feeling something. Was it...love perhaps? The same love that a parent has for their child? Mace interrupted Obi-Wan's thoughts with, "So it would seem. Therefore, Master Yoda and I believe that he should stay with you for the time being. All members of the Jedi Council must gather in the Council Chamber to deliberate on this matter. Everyone else can return to their rooms for the night."

With that declaration, the crowd dispersed, half going to the Council Chamber and half returning to their rooms, and Obi-Wan returned to his room without the space-traveling baby in his arms. Shaak Ti had offered to take him to the nursery where Force-sensitive individuals were kept during their infancy. Once he entered, he could hear the sound of young Anakin snoring away on his sleeping mat as he made his way to his bed. Once Obi-Wan had settled there, he closed his eyes and had one last thought before he drifted off to sleep. When did my life become so complicated?

* * *

 **Next Time: Adoption**


	5. Adoption

The cries of a baby woke Anakin Skywalker from his sleep. Rubbing his tired eyes, he climbed out of bed and stepped out of his room. He looked over to see Obi-Wan attemping to put a diaper on a crying baby who was floating around the room. Obi-Wan had gone to the nursery to retrieve the infant while Anakin was sleeping. When the baby floated towards Anakin, he reached up and caught him.

"Master?", the former slave boy asked, "Did an angel bring you a baby last night?" Obi-Wan smiled at that remark and replied, "Well, you could say he came from the stars." Anakin was puzzled, so he asked, "The stars? What do you mean?" Once Obi-Wan had completed diapering the infant, he answered, "I have a council meeting to go to this morning. Come with me and I'll show you on the way there."

Once they'd had some breakfast, master, apprentice, and infant made their way down the halls of the Jedi Temple. As they passed by the back entrance of the temple, Obi-Wan directed Anakin to the crashed spacecraft that the baby had arrived in. "This is so wizard, Master!", exclaimed Anakin, "I've never seen a starship like this before!" Obi-Wan nodded and replied, "Nor have I, Anakin. It landed here last night while you were asleep."

"Do you know where it came from?", asked Anakin. "That's what the Council is going to discuss with me today, Anakin.", confirmed Obi-Wan, "And what to do with the child that came in it. Come now, we musn't be late." So the group made their way to the Council Chamber and were greeted by Yoda with, "Good morning, Obi-Wan, young Skywalker." Both bowed respectfully to the Jedi Masters who were seated.

"This morning I had Madame Nu come visit the crash sight outside the Temple.", Mace spoke, "She confirmed, upon looking at the iconography on the hull, that the craft originated from Krypton." A collective murmur spread out among the Jedi Council before it was broken by Ki-Adi-Mundi saying, "Impossible! Krypton has not had relations with the Republic for centuries. Why would they send a craft to Coruscant?"

It was Saesee Tiin who next spoke out with, "Perhaps there was some sort of emergency situation that required them to do so. But why send a child?" Yoda had a look of solemness on his face as he answered, "Around the ship, detected radiation caused by planetary combustion Madame Nu was able to." Gasps of horror came from several members of the Council and Obi-Wan finally spoke up, "So Krypton was destroyed?" Mace nodded and replied, "So it would seem. However, we are unable to determine how this came to be. What is important now is that we discuss what will become of the child." The Jedi Council members began to ponder this matter thoroughly.

"There is no doubt that this child is unique.", Shaak stated, "While, this morning in the nursery, I detected no traces of midi-chlorians within his cells, his levitation last night was clearly not a normal behavior in most human children." Ki-Adi nodded in agreement and next spoke, "According to the records about them, Kryptonians exhibit certain abilities when exposed to the light of a yellow sun, which Coruscant has. He could have the potential become a very powerful being."

"And of great interest to those with ill intent.", pointed out Even Piell, "Such as the Trade Federation. Or the Sith." Many of the Jedi Council members nodded in agreement with Even. Obi-Wan, meanwhile, was having an internal struggle with himself. Attachment was forbidden for Jedi and yet Obi-Wan could not help but feel protective of the little one. He dreaded the thought of what would happen if this child landed in the clutches of the same people who killed his master.

"Perhaps the circumstances make it necessary to keep him with us.", Obi-Wan suddenly said, "At least here at the Jedi Temple, the Sith will not sense his presence." Yoda's ears perked up at this, causing him to ask, "Wish to keep him you do, Obi-Wan?" The young Jedi's eyes widened and he quickly answered, "Forgive me, Master Yoda, I don't presume-"

"But you do!", Yoda interjected, "Revealed your attachment is!" Obi-Wan's eyes lowered with shame, but then hardened with resolve as he replied, "I understand that the Jedi Order normally takes in children who are strong with the Force. But this child clearly has power beyond any Jedi or Sith and no one to guide him. He has no home to go back too. He needs someone."

The members of the Jedi Council realized that Obi-Wan had a point. He had nowhere to go back too and they couldn't just leave the child in a Coruscant orphanage. He would be vulnerable to mistreatment and underworld influence. It would seem that the Jedi Temple was the appropriate place for him to stay.

"In this time, an exception it would seem must be made.", said Yoda, "Put it to a vote shall we? Raise your hands, all in favor of having the Kryptonian child by adopted into the Jedi Order." Many members of the Council, including Obi-Wan and Anakin, raised their hands. "And against?", Mace asked. There was a minority of hands raised that were against the child being kept among the Jedi. Yoda nodded at the consensus and declared, "Then we are in agreement. Stay in the Jedi Order under the supervision of Obi-Wan Kenobi the child shall."

With that, the session concluded and the Jedi went about their daily business. As Obi-Wan and Anakin walked down the hall, the Padawan asked his master, "What're you going to call him, Master?" Obi-Wan thought about it for a moment and then answered, "I think I have just the one. What about..."

* * *

 **Next Time: Clar Kenobi**


End file.
